


Blur（续）

by xieyuechenchen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieyuechenchen/pseuds/xieyuechenchen





	Blur（续）

1  
一切的开始只是一场意外。  
只是一场混合着酒精与致/幻/剂的迷梦。  
情节的进展似乎再俗套不过，是放到肥皂剧频道上都会被足不出户的家庭主妇唾弃的那种，然而就是这样狗血而烂俗的情节却实实在在地发生了：初出茅庐在酒吧里主场的小乐手一张漂亮的脸蛋被不怀好意的衣冠禽兽盯上，一杯掺了药的果酒即将葬送他的整个未来。  
美人失去意识的整个过程恰好落入了一旁的Alpha眼里。  
还是个健壮帅气、极度宣扬个人英雄主义的年轻Alpha。  
于是没有任何悬念地在这场较量中胜出了。  
阿尔弗雷德把美人放到随便开的一间房的床上时，没有想到自己会被缠上。  
他似乎已经醉得不清，药物更将他的理智推向进一步的深渊，被黑色紧身皮裤包裹着的小腿无意识地在阿尔弗雷德的双腿之中蹭动，这位生理功能正常的Alpha呼吸一下子急促起来。  
突然他感到自己双腿之间一紧，低下头发现原来是被美人的大腿卡住了。  
更要命的是皮带和裤子锁扣不知什么时候落到了他的手里。  
Alpha争强好胜的本能一下子被激发，他瞬间反客为主将美人压在柔软而洁白的床单上。  
在他失去最后的理智之前甚至还给自己找好了借口：落我手里也比落刚刚那个禽兽手里好。  
毕竟他不逼奸，不拍裸照，更不会内射。  
让他更没有想到的是，第二天醒过来后的绿眼睛美人——现在该叫他亚瑟了，在听完他的全部陈述后说出了更加劲爆的话：  
“你做我的炮友吧？”  
“？？？”  
“我是Beta，不会怀孕，昨晚你也确实干得我很爽。”亚瑟的语气像个恶霸，仿佛昨晚先动手的是他（实际上也确实是）。  
年轻的Alpha稀里糊涂地被美丽的塞壬拐上了贼船。

2  
若要问接下来的几个月阿尔弗雷德是什么感受，他一定可以用粗俗的话语说上一句：如果世上有天堂，那么一定是亚瑟的洞。  
他可真是爱惨了亚瑟的身体。白皙柔嫩的皮肤只消轻轻的一个吮吻便能留下暧昧的红痕，顺着两条又白又直的腿网上是敏感的大腿根部，若是朝那儿亲上一口就会收获一阵阵剧烈的颤动，像是承受不了这天大的快感一般。当然最值得称道的还是他的穴，又热又紧，每次自己想要抽身而出时它就会不知餮足地缠上来，将他拉入下一场的缠绵之中。  
他们这样畸形而混乱的关系持续了将近三个月。在这期间谁也没有主动提出要结束，但也没有提出进一步发展。  
这样的关系对于阿尔弗雷德来说再好不过，生性自由的他一向认为一段固定的恋爱关系就是对自己的束缚。  
至于每个疯狂而迷乱夜晚过后的第二个早上，看着亚瑟单薄的身躯撑起各种各样在世人看来堪称“不良”的衣服走出宾馆时自己内心产生的一丝丝不舍，他选择了无视。  
“你有想过以后找一个什么样的伴侣吗？”又是一轮暴风般的性交结束，洗完澡的阿尔弗雷德将浴巾松松垮垮地缠在胯部，擦着一头金色的乱毛走出浴室。  
亚瑟坐在床边吸烟，细细长长的女式烟将他的手指衬得更为修长。缓缓升腾而起的烟雾中传来他因使用过度而有些嘶哑的嗓音：“没有。”  
“看来你和我一样，都不喜欢被这些恼人的关系缠住。”阿尔弗雷德轻笑，从背后将亚瑟连带着他身上随意披着的毯子一起抱紧怀里。  
“你们这些Alpha，”亚瑟不屑地哼了一声，“嘴上说着追求自由，到头来还不是会被Omega的信息素锁得死死的。”  
“别提那些扫兴的事，我不会被任何事束缚的。”年轻自大的Alpha压低声音说着中二气息十足的宣言。与此同时手缓缓向前游走，抚摸过几个小时前他刚刚留下无数痕迹的光滑肌肤，满意地感受到身下躯体的变化后再次开口：“要不要再来一次？”  
他用后背位完成了再一次的征程，也忽视了亚瑟背对着他流下的眼泪。

3  
亚瑟有个不好的出身。  
他本人倒是觉得无所谓，在他生长的那个贫民窟，“我妈是妓女，我爸是不知道哪来的酒鬼或是嫖客”之类的小孩一捞一大把，多他一个不多，少他一个也不少。  
而他生物意义上的母亲是一位Omega，死于腺体的多次噬咬引起的交叉感染，生病的原因不言自明。  
亚瑟从小见惯她辗转于各种男性Alpha与Beta的身体下，甚至还有一些心理扭曲的Omega，靠吃药和道具也要占据她的身体。  
他本应耳濡目染地学会这套肮脏而扭曲的交易体制，可强大的自制力硬是让他生出了抵抗。  
他跟着附近酒吧的地下乐团学习乐器，最终在因为交不起学费被迫辍学后接替了其中一人的位置，怎么说也算是找到了一份生计。  
在他的身体极度抗争想要和周遭黑暗的一切相割离的同时，他的心灵也在以一种不可思议的速度快速扭曲。  
说出去恐怕会被一堆人指着鼻子当成笑话：他一个妓女的儿子，居然在长年累月的淫靡环境下生出了深深的处子情节。  
亚瑟知道自己没有能力控制他人，他只好把成倍的压抑转嫁回自己身上。  
像是不想重复母亲走过的道路那般，他对自己说：我只要那一个人。  
而那个人就是阿尔弗雷德。  
亚瑟用极尽诱惑的身姿去和他相处以求取一时半会温柔的假象，谁也看不出全身布满吻痕与精液的他竟还存着这样一份近乎可笑的天真执念。  
是因为他高超的做爱技术吗？还是因为每次激情过后他的一丝温存？抑或只是因为缠绵之时他在自己身上游走带来的高热？  
不，不是这样的。亚瑟对自己说。  
是因为那天晚上他向自己伸出的那双手。  
这是他生命中的第一次，很可能也是最后一次。  
亚瑟本以为自己和他的肉体交合可以持续得更久，直到一份体检报告单打碎他的全部幻想。  
坐在对面的医生唠唠叨叨着如同外语的专业术语，亚瑟艰难地听了下来最终只捕捉到几个关键信息：1.他其实是Omega；2.他怀孕了  
他艰难地起身向医生道谢，摇摇晃晃离开了病房。  
那天是个好天，亚瑟一走到医院外就被阳光闪得眯起眼，常年在夜间外出活动的他实在一时间适应这样猛烈的阳光。  
一如他无法追随到的阿尔弗雷德。  
亚瑟攥紧体检报告单，在心中暗自下了决定。

4  
夏日湿热而潮闷的傍晚，晚霞由橙向蓝延伸到天边。  
熙熙攘攘的闹市街区中，任谁都不会注意到两个男人在街边一条小巷中对峙。  
胜负已定。  
被一语道破真实性别的亚瑟自感失去了自己全部的筹码，就连拼命维持的自尊与无法说出口的隐秘爱恋都被扔在地上践踏得稀烂。  
他再开口时带着满腔的绝望：“是，那又怎么样。”  
阿尔弗雷德显然也没有想到他会这么爽快地认下这笔账，错愕之间松了力，亚瑟挣脱他的桎梏向前冲去。  
但是一个怀了孕的Omega如何跑得过一个年轻力壮的Alpha，不到一分钟亚瑟的逃跑计划便宣告失败。  
阿尔弗雷德抓住亚瑟的手腕稍微低下身，发现亚瑟的眼眶里早已盈满泪水。  
“你等等，”阿尔弗雷德的语气是从未有过的认真，“既然已经到了这个地步，我总得担负起一点什么的。”  
“你要承担什么？你不是最讨厌被束缚了么？”  
阿尔弗雷德听到这等打脸的话非但没有生气反而笑了出来。  
“我也只是一个俗气的Alpha，”阿尔弗雷德直直地看进亚瑟碧绿的眼眸，“嘴上说着追求自由，可还是会被一个Omega吃得死死的。”  
“哦不，或许我还没有俗气到那份上。”  
“无论你是Omega还是Beta，我都被你吃定了。”


End file.
